divinaefandomcom-20200216-history
Calendar
The Divinae year is split into twelve months and four seasons. The twelve Formed Gods herald the months, as their forms flicker in and out of the heavens. The four Formless Gods influence the seasons, as their formless suggestions gently morph the worlds around them. VUU (SPRING) Vuu is the season of growth and separation from the crisp blankness of winter. New definitions are called up from the soil as plants tear fragile holes through frosted loam. Gast - February Gastcempa's month is Gast, the first month of vuu. During Gast, Gastcempa's form shows as verdant green skies, his tail the invisible flame that melts the snow. Sleiv - March Sleivtean's month is Sleiv, the middle month of vuu. During Sleiv, Sleivtean's form stretches across the cosmos; soft, airy blue in the day and churning, white stars in a deep black field during the night. Skraa - April Skraav's month is Skraa, the last month of vuu. During Skraa, Skraav's form flickers fiercely into being- gnawing velvety black and oily, grinning maws gnashing through the sky. The air is lit in a sickly dark blue-violet cast from his many staring eyes. WERN (SUMMER) Wern is the season of destructive life, when the sun is hottest, the plants are thick with ichor and venom, and the animals sweat and romp through the undergrowth. Wend - May Wendaiko's month is Wend, the first month of wern. During Wend, Wendaiko's form blasts as a hot hole in the sky, churning fiery red and charred black. Caetha - June Caethair's month is Caetha, the middle month of wern. During Caetha, Caethair's form spreads soft and yellow over the cosmos, beckoning forth a exuberant, tireless energy in many creatures. Gaira - July Gairacht's month is Gaira, the last month of wern. During Gaira, Gairacht's form glows as blue-hot sapphire, sandy browns, and rigid greys. At night he is the numerous glittering gems that are strewn across the heavens. IXTA (AUTUMN) Ixta is the pregnant season of plenty, when plants bow heavy heads and swell with fruit and sap that the animals gather greedily. It is a time of excess, of preparation for the hoarfrost of armen that will sweep the colours of ixta under a glittering rug. Muth - August Muthab's month is Muth, the first month of ixta. During Muth, Muthab's form can be seen as a deep cerulean blue, iridescent with lines of violet and white in the skies. Aung - September Aungwey's month is Aung, the middle month of ixta. During Aung, Aungwey's form pops into view in a static, colourful throb of visual noise across the cosmos. Alest - October Alestyr's month is Alest, the last month of ixta. During Alest, Alestyr's form swirls as motes of shadow and light interplay in the aether, heralding the snow and night that is soon to fall. ARMEN (WINTER) Armen is the season of manic sleep, cleansing purity, and silent death. Though it is heralded by extended darkness, there is a sense of peace in the season, as vines and limbs are shifted and prepared for vuu's grand rebirth. In colder climes, the earth is coated in white, sparkling snow. Kaern - November Kaernwyr's month is Kaern, the first month of armen. During Kaern, Kaernwyr's form can be seen as a steely grey and white, churning cover of fog and clouds in the heavens. Duen - December Duende's month is Duen, the middle month of armen. During Duen, Duende's form can be seen spiralling in curtains of effervescent light over the cosmos, interlaced with colourful glitter. Kari - January Karidan's month is Kari, the final month of armen. During Kari, Karidan fades into stark view, a white blanket of shimmering order over the void.